


Not-So Early Mornings and Complete, Utter Assholes

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm sorry baby I had to, M/M, another college au, asshole!jongin, best boyfriend!baekhyun, established baekyeol, football player!chanyeol, just a lot of fluff after asshole jongin, super duper domestic baekyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: Baekhyun loves his boyfriend. He hates every single one of Sehun's weekend hookups.He hates one more than the rest. And that one happens to love him.





	Not-So Early Mornings and Complete, Utter Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop writing college aus help
> 
> also who doesn't love protective boyfriend alpha male chanyeol am i right

“Don’t fucking get up.” Chanyeol’s arm curved all the way around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him over and half under him. “I’m comfy. And warm.”

“I need to _pee_ , Chanyeol, please let me up.”

“No.”

“Please?”

 _“No.”_ Chanyeol shifted over so he was completely on top of Baekhyun and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Stay.”

“Why do you weigh, like, three hundred pounds?” Baekhyun tried to shove Chanyeol off of him but his boyfriend was huge and had him in a koala hold, both arms around his waist (and dick pressing into his ass—why sleep with clothes on when you could just sleep naked? Besides, they were too tired after fucking last night to get dressed. No point.) and held fast. “Get _off.”_

“It’s Saturday.” His boyfriend groaned in response.

“Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun turned his head and bopped Chanyeol’s head with his nose. “I’m not _going anywhere._ I’m hungry and I need to pee. Let me up.”

Chanyeol shook his head and tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s waist like a child. “No.”

Baekhyun sighed and face planted into the pillow. “Oh my _god.”_ Then an idea struck him and he pushed up again. “I’ll bring you something.”

That caught Chanyeol’s attention—his boyfriend was huge, and on the football team, meaning he ate a shit _ton_ to keep his weight class high enough and have plenty of energy to work out and turn it all into muscle.

“What do you have?”

“You practically _live_ here, babe.” Baekhyun dropped his head again, exasperated. Please, god, he just wanted to _pee._ “You know what we have. Cereal, or I can make you something. What do you want?”

Chanyeol let out a soft hum as he thought, angling his head so he could reach Baekhyun’s neck and he mouthed at it lazily. Baekhyun let out a breath, head falling onto the pillow again. He felt Chanyeol’s dick twitch where it was nestled between his ass cheeks and his own twitched in response to Chanyeol’s lips on his neck. Sex was great, sex with Chanyeol was fantastic, but food was the priority. Pee, eat, then they could fuck.

Pee, eat, fuck. In that order.

_“Babe.”_

“Cereal for now. Can we eat in here and make something else later?”

“Sure.” Baekhyun pushed up on his hands and Chanyeol rolled off his back, settling back on the mattress with a groan. He groaned even _louder_ when he saw the time.

“Why are you up at _ten_ on a Saturday?”

“You’re complaining about it being ten in the morning, babe? Really?” Baekhyun snorted as he found a pair of his joggers on the floor—discarded sometime last night before they fell into bed together—and pulled them up.

“I get up at five thirty for practice every morning.” Chanyeol rolled onto the spot where Baekhyun had been just a few seconds ago, burying half of his face in the pillow as he watched Baekhyun get dressed with half-lidded eyes. “I like sleeping in. Besides,” he shifted and the part of his mouth that Baekhyun could see curled up in a smirk. “We were up late last night.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and flipped him off, disappearing in the bathroom in his room. When he passed the bed on his way out to the kitchen he paused, tweaking Chanyeol’s ear to get his attention.

“Mother _fucker,_ what now?”

“Do you want to split a bagel with me?”

“Sure. Now _go_ so I can sleep more.”

Baekhyun paused at the doorframe. “Toasted?”

_“Baekhyun.”_

“I’m going to toast it.” Baekhyun decided with a nod. He pulled Chanyeol’s sweatshirt on (he grabbed it entirely on purpose—it smelled like him, and it had his name and team number on the back like how it was on his jersey. Baekhyun liked wearing it—he wore it to all the games along with the other team members’ boyfriends and girlfriends. He had a little group, there was Irene, and Zitao and Seohyun—not the point.) and shut the door to his bedroom, letting his _child_ of a boyfriend sleep more while he ventured into the kitchen.

It was quiet, which wasn’t surprising as it was a Saturday. There were four bedrooms, and four roommates, and Baekhyun practically knew where each of them were and what each of them had done last night.

Jongdae was at his boyfriend’s place (funny enough, his boyfriend was also on the football team and funny- _er_ enough, his boyfriend lived with Baekhyun’s own boyfriend. Kyungsoo had probably either gone to sleep with his headphones in, or maybe he’d gone back home this weekend. Huh, Baekhyun couldn’t remember. Was it this weekend or next weekend that he was going back home? Oh well, anyway. And then Sehun…

“Speak of the devil,” Baekhyun muttered, rolling his eyes as Kim Jongin slipped out of his roommate’s room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

“Hi, Jongin.” Jongin. Sehun’s fuck buddy, but not fuck buddy, because they still fucked other people and yet Jongin was sneaking out of their apartment three times a week…it gave Baekhyun a headache. He really just remembered Sehun smacking his head and saying _“no_ feelings,” and since then he’s been too scared to bring him up.

Jongin leaned on the side of the counter as Baekhyun pulled the bag of bagels out of the pantry and set one up in the toaster, watching him intently. He smelled like smoke, alcohol, and sex. In Kyungsoo’s _clean kitchen—_ he was going to be _furious_.

“Do you need something?” Baekhyun didn’t bother looking at him as he reached up into a cabinet and pulled two bowls out, setting them on the counter and then heading back to the pantry to pull a box of cereal out.

When he turned around, box in his hand, Jongin looked up from where he’d been most _definitely_ sizing up Baekhyun’s ass and thighs. “A drink would be nice, since you offered, sweetheart.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t offer.” Baekhyun was quick to clarify as he popped the top of the box. “I was just wondering what you’re still doing in my kitchen, that’s all.”

Jongin tipped his head back and let out a bright laugh—what Baekhyun said really wasn’t that funny, I mean, come _on—_ and then his eyes were back on Baekhyun. “You’re _spicy.”_

“’Spicy…’” Baekhyun echoed with a snort.

“I hope you got fucked the way you deserve last night.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Why can’t you just up and _leave_ like the rest of Sehun’s fucks? Why do you have to stick around and piss the rest of us off?” He replaced the box in the pantry and went over to the fridge to pull the milk and cream cheese out.

“Because it’s _fun.”_ Jongin came right up behind him, reaching over his shoulder to grab the milk for him. “I’ve got it for you, sunshine. So, did you?”

“I  _did_ , if you must know.” Baekhyun elbowed Jongin in the side and pulled the milk out of his grasp before pushing through his arm, leaving him.

“Oh, did you now.” Jongin pulled the orange juice out of the fridge and then closed it, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and setting up next to Baekhyun to pour it for himself. “By who? Or is this some no-name?”

“Can’t you fucking _read.”_ Baekhyun put the cap back on the milk and put it back in the fridge, feeling Jongin’s eyes on the sweatshirt on his back.

“Park.” Jongin mused. “Now you wouldn’t happen to mean assistant football captain Park Chanyeol, would you?”

“And so _what_ if I do?” Baekhyun pulled the bagel halves out of the toaster and set them on a plate.

“That’s impressive, locking down a fine ass like that one.” Jongin whistled lowly. “Between the two of you—damn, sex must be amazing. Now, is this a one-night thing or is there something more?”

“Why the fuck do you want to know?” Baekhyun slammed the knife he’d been using on the counter, listening to the sharp sound ring through the apartment. “It’s literally _none_ of your business who I interact with, or who I fuck, and whether I fuck them on a regular basis or not. None. So you can shut up or fuck off. Personally, I’d prefer you did both.”

Jongin regarded him for a minute. “You’re adorable when you’re pissed.”

_“You—”_

“Is there a problem out here?” Chanyeol came out of the bedroom then in nothing but a pair of dark grey sweats and a hand running back through his hair. “Baby?”

 _“Baby,_ huh?” Jongin sat himself up on the counter and watched as Chanyeol crossed the open space in just a few steps to get to Baekhyun. “Oh, I was right. You _are_ hot. I bet you fuck hard and fast, don’t you?”

“Can you not?” Baekhyun shook his head and tossed the knife in the sink while Chanyeol looked at him tensely, arms crossing and jaw clenching. “Can’t you just fucking _leave?”_

“Like I said,” Jongin downed the rest of his orange juice in a single shot and then put his glass in the sink. “That’s no fun.”

“You know what else is no fun?” Chanyeol butted into the conversation then, quickly picking up on the situation. Baekhyun had mentioned Jongin before, and now Chanyeol was pissed. “Some random _dickhead_ harassing your boyfriend right in front of you.” He walked over to where Baekhyun was wiping the crumbs of the bagel off the counter and into the sink and wrapped himself around his back, in a way shielding him from Jongin as he kissed his neck and murmured “you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun snapped. “This isn’t the first time.”

“It won’t be the last, either,” Jongin warned him with a smile. “Boyfriend is a big word. You two lovebirds been together long?”

“How’s fifteen months for long?”

“What?”

“Do the fucking math.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and reached around Baekhyun to grab the two bowls of cereal off the counter, intending to head back to the bedroom, but the action exposed his shoulder and drew Jongin’s eyes to his large phoenix tattoo curling around his right shoulder blade. The tattoo was done only in black ink, and the bit of tan skin showing in the holes were covered in red lines—actually, most of his back was covered in red lines from Baekhyun’s fingernails last night.

“Why do I have a feeling you _are_ as loud in bed as you are out of it?”

“Okay, dude, listen.” Chanyeol turned around and pushed all the way up to his full six-foot-three height. “You’re not cool. Hitting on a guy who’s obviously uncomfortable is a dick move by itself, but hitting on one who’s taken, right in front of his boyfriend makes you a _major_ asshole. Knock it off, or I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun reached out and rested a light hand on his boyfriend’s waist. “Let’s just go, okay?”

“The only fucking reason I haven’t done anything yet is that this isn’t my apartment, but keep it up and I’ll be throwing your dumb ass out the window.” Chanyeol finished shortly and then he grabbed the bowls, dropping a kiss on Baekhyun’s head and shepherding his boyfriend back to his bedroom, locking the door behind them.

“That guy is so much worse than you made him out to be.” Chanyeol laid down on his side of the bed and held both of the bowls while Baekhyun sat down on his side, set the plate on the bed, and then opened Netflix on his laptop.

“God, I know.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he pulled up their most recently binged show. The episode started and Baekhyun took his cereal and held it in his lap, cross-legged while Chanyeol stayed lying on his side, bowl on the bed and spoon in his hand. “So fucking _annoying.”_

“Let me know if he does keep bugging you.” Chanyeol poked Baekhyun’s knee. “I’ll take care of him.”

Baekhyun bent down and gave him a kiss, smiling into it. “Careful babe, your alpha male is showing.”

Chanyeol fake growled and Baekhyun laughed, nearly snorting his cereal all over his bedding, and his face sent Chanyeol into a fit of laughter that lasted like ten minutes. They ended up having to restart the show.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol scooped Baekhyun up from where he’d been putting the last of the now clean dishes in the cabinet and put him on the counter, blocking when Baekhyun went to hit him because “warn me next time, god.”

“You know I won’t drop you.” Chanyeol leaned in and teased, walking between his legs and placing his hands on his hips. “You know I’ll take care of you.”

“Is this about Jongin again?” Baekhyun smiled fondly and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders. “You don’t need to worry about him. He’s just annoying.”

“He’s  _harassing_ you, Baekhyun. Let me know when it happens, please?” Chanyeol changed his hands' positions and wrapped one arm around the low of his back, pulling him so he was right on the edge of the counter and his legs were around his waist. “Baby, let me help you.”

“If it will make you feel better then _yes,_ I’ll call you when it happens again.” Baekhyun trailed one hand down Chanyeol’s still-topless chest and it splayed over his abs. “Can you just kiss me now and we can forget about the whole thing?”

Chanyeol was quick to comply, kissing Baekhyun _hard_ like he had last night. He kissed him so hard that Baekhyun’s back curved and he leaned backward on the counter, hand still around Chanyeol’s shoulders and nails digging into his skin to ensure that he wouldn’t fall.

He ground his hips forward against Chanyeol’s and his boyfriend let out a groan into his mouth, hiking one of his legs further up his back and keeping it there with one hand hooked under his thigh. Baekhyun’s hands shifted up to tangle in his hair, then, opening his mouth as Chanyeol prodded at his lips and, honestly, fully expecting to get fucked in the kitchen, or at least get to blow his boyfriend…

Up until Kyungsoo walked in.

“Why the fuck does my kitchen smell like smoke and alcohol?” Was the first thing Kyungsoo asked, glaring at Baekhyun and his boyfriend, both of whom stayed in their positions but, at the very least, stopped kissing so as to save Kyungsoo _that_ image.

“Why did you have to come home right now?” Baekhyun panted as Chanyeol helped him sit back up. “You couldn’t have waited half an hour more?”

“Why. The fuck. Does _my_ kitchen smell like. Smoke. And. Alcohol?”

“It’s not _my_ fault!” Baekhyun defended, licking his dry lips. “Blame Sehun’s lousy hookups.”

“I see you making out in the kitchen.” Kyungsoo crossed his arms. “That’s another rule broken.”

“Sehun makes out with people in the kitchen all the time. So do Jongdae and Minseok, if you’ve ever paid attention.” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were actually really good friends, Kyungsoo was just that guy that gave everyone a hard time about everything. A really, _really_ hard time. It was endearing, in its own way.

Kyungsoo took in Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s messy hair, their swollen lips, and then the red marks on Chanyeol’s back and the hickeys on Baekhyun’s throat.

“Were you two going to fuck in here?”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged a look. “No?”

 _“Out.”_ Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun off the counter and they both stifled their laughter as they headed into Baekhyun’s room, hearing a final “I should’ve just stayed at home.”

Then Chanyeol shut the door and slammed Baekhyun’s back into it, kissing him again.

Here's hoping Kyungsoo didn’t leave his earbuds at home.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in like three hours-ish and i'm sorry if it SUCKS but it's an idea i've had for a while and i love football player chanyeol (with a tattoo ofc couldn't help that either)
> 
> i feel like in general though my writing keeps getting worse and worse?? like everything SUCKS to me and i can't believe i still have the audacity to keep posting on this account ALKJDFHAL anywaYS enough depression for now!!!
> 
> benefits is being worked on!! i'm sorry to everyone still waiting for it but every time i write something i feel like it absolutely sucks and i end up closing out of the document out of frustration. i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry :((( i'm really trying, i promise!!! i will have some sort of update posted by the time i got back to school in around two weeks so i don't have that hanging over my head anymore.
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for those of you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
